


Frat Parties are Pretty Wild

by ComicusPeixes, godcanthelpyounow



Series: Restaurant AU Fics [1]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Alcohol, Frat Parties, M/M, Marijuana, Smut, They arent even together yet, they arent gonna remember this in the morning, theyre fucked up, tl;dr two college losers get fucked up at a frat party and bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicusPeixes/pseuds/ComicusPeixes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/godcanthelpyounow/pseuds/godcanthelpyounow
Summary: When Mitch attends a Frat Party, he runs into someone he didn't expect.





	Frat Parties are Pretty Wild

Frat parties were never Mitch’s thing. All his life, he never really went to parties, unless you count birthday parties when he was a kid. It’s not that he hated them. He was just never that interested. It wasn’t until he accepted the invitation to a Frat Party did he realise how actually interested he was in going. It wasn’t for the beers, or dancing, or hot chicks or guys (mostly the guys) it was inviting his new friend from his morning class. Frank was his name and he was thinking about asking him as his date. However, when he went to ask him, he started second guessing himself. Frank always seemed like the guy who always did what he was told and never did anything wrong. A goodie-two-shoes like him would never want to go to a Frat Party.  
Mitch had ended up asking some random dude in his evening class. They had hardly talked but they had an assignment to do together so why not? The guy looked has hyped as Mitch did, which was not at all. They entered the Frat House and looked around, seeing all the drunk young adults dancing around and basically fucking each other in every corner. Typical of Frat Parties. The two of them walked around before getting seperated. Mitch didn’t really care, the two hardly knew each other anyway.   
He found the drinks pretty quickly and picked up a red cup to fill with alcohol. He took a sip and shrugged; just some basic Jack Daniel’s. As Mitch walked around, he noticed a rather familiar head of platinum blonde hair sitting on the couch. As he got closer, he noticed they were rolling a blunt rather well and everyone was watching as if they were being shown how to roll it. His suspicions were proven correct when they turned around and asked for a lighter from the person next to them.  
“Frank?” Mitch asked, in utter shock that someone like Frank would roll blunts, let alone roll them so well. Frank whipped his head around and his cheeks turned red just a tad. He nearly dropped his blunt as he turned around completely on the couch to look at him.  
“Mitch!” There was a lull in the music as he called his name. ”What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren’t interested in parties.” Frank responded as he took the lighter from the person next to him. He got up from the couch and hopped over the back, looking up at Mitch with wide eyes. They were a little red, probably from all the weed smoke floating around. Frank likely had a contact high from breathing it all in. No doubt he was planning on getting high anyway.  
“I’m not. I had planned to ask you, but I thought you weren’t that kind of person.” Mitch pointed to the perfectly rolled joint and watched as Frank lifted it up with a chuckle.  
“Dude, it has been so long since I’ve smoked The Devil’s Lettuce. I used to do a lot of stuff like this as a teen, but my parents sent me to rehab before I came to college. I was showing these chumps how to roll one properly.” He boasted before lighting the joint and taking a drag. Mitch watched Frank, impressed. He never knew Frank could be like this.  
Frank exhaled with a smile and looked at the joint. He looked pretty pleased with it and held it up to Mitch. The subtle nod and smile Frank had gave Mitch the impression that he was being offered a drag. Mitch never did weed, preferring alcohol over the drug. With a shake of his head, he dismissed the offer. Frank looked a bit disappointed and took the drag for him.  
“I’ll be right back, stay here,” Mitch said. He received a nod from Frank and left to grab another cup of Jack from the table. He brought it back shortly after and offered it to Frank. Frank looked at the red solo cup and politely shook his head.  
“I don’t drink. I prefer smoking to drinking. I had a bad experience with alcohol in the past,” he said. Mitch was pleased with his answer and grinned deviously.   
“Oh no! What am I to do with this extra cup of Jack? I guess I’ve got to drink it. I can’t let perfectly good Jack go to waste!” He bellowed dramatically over the music. Frank doubled over as he began to laugh. Mitch downed the entire cup, quickly followed by the one he started out with. Frank toppled over onto Mitch, and Mitch fell back against the wall behind him. Mitch was already feeling tipsy. He seemed to have forgotten how much of a lightweight he was.  
“Wow, two cups of Jack already fuck you up?” Frank taunted with a devilish grin.  
“Wow, two drags and you’re already hopping on my dick?” Mitch retorted.   
“Yeah, maybe.”  
Mitch wasn’t expecting that answer. He was expecting Frank to push on his chest and get embarrassed. He wasn’t prepared for Frank to go there. Mitch cleared his throat nonchalantly and pulled at his collar.   
“Let me get a few more drinks in me and I’ll think about it,” Mitch teased nervously. He could feel himself flushing. To avoid looking like a chump, he maneuvered Frank to lean against the wall on his own and proceeded to book it to the makeshift bar. He was way too sober for this.  
After chugging enough beer to make himself feel like less of a chump, he slowly made his way back to the wall Frank was leaning against. He seemed to be talking to someone and when he noticed Mitch, quickly waved them off. That must have been his date. They obviously didn’t seem to mind and immediately struck up a conversation with someone else.  
In Mitch’s mind, he leaned against the wall coolly and smirked confidently, but to an outside observer, he slumped against the wall and smiled drunkenly. Frank struggled to hide his laughter.  
“Welcome back, Casanova. Got enough drinks in you to consider my...proposition?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Mitch snorted with laughter.  
“I don’t know man, that seems pretty gay,” he slurred, taking notice of Frank’s empty hand. Before Frank could respond, Mitch asked, “Hey, where’d your blunt go?” Frank looked at his hand and kind of shrugged.  
“Honestly, I’m not so sure,” he looked baffled before having an epiphany. “Someone ran off with my weed! Motherfucker!” He yelled angrily. If the music wasn’t so loud, everyone would have turned to look at him. Mitch looked shocked and gasped dramatically.  
“No way! What kind of asshole just takes someone’s blunt?” It was obvious that Mitch was mocking him, but he hoped Frank was too high to notice. Frank didn’t say anything about it so Mitch assumed this was the case. “How high are you, exactly?” he questioned.  
Frank put his index finger to his chin and hummed before responding with, “About six one.” Mitch chortled and rolled his eyes. This guy was higher than a pair of drug traffickers flying over the Empire State Building, trying to get that mile high club weed card and thinking they’re on the moon.   
If that made any sense.   
He was honestly too drunk to understand what the fuck he was talking about. So drunk, in fact, that he missed what Frank had just said.  
“Huh? Could you repeat that?” Mitch asked. Frank smirked and shook his head.  
“You aren’t even high and your head is already in the clouds.” Frank reprimanded playfully. Mitch rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. “I said, that you need to use the bathroom.”  
Mitch raised an eyebrow questioningly.   
“You do?” He asked.  
“No, you do,” Frank repeated.  
“Why do I need to use the bathroom?” Mitch’s brain was having trouble processing that sentence, “What the fuck are you talking about?”   
“I gotta show you something real cool,” Frank leaned against Mitch’s chest and whispered flirtatiously. If Mitch was any drunker, this would have flown right over his head, but he luckily caught on.  
“Ohh I’m picking up what you’re putting down,” Mitch replied as he placed a hand on Frank hip. Frank seemed to welcome the pressure against his hip and pushed his chest against Mitch’s invitingly. He could smell the alcohol on Mitch breath and it didn’t really bother much at all.   
“Let’s move somewhere a bit quieter.” Frank suggested and began pulling Mitch along with him upstairs.  
Upstairs, the two managed to find an unoccupied bathroom and went inside, locking the door behind them. They could hear the now muffled music in the background. Frank’s arms snaked their way around Mitch’s neck. Mitch’s hands slid around Franks hips to cup his ass. Frank pressed back against the heat of his hands and made a soft noise of approval. This encouraged Mitch to lean down a little to capture Frank lips. Their kiss almost immediately became steamy. The two were swapped unintelligible but clearly erotic whispers in between kisses. Tongues clashed as the two made out heavily and maneuvered their way to the bathroom counter.   
Frank shoved Mitch against the counter, breaking their kiss with only a thin bridge connecting their tongues. They stare into each other’s eyes momentarily, panting. Frank pressed a quick kiss to Mitch’s lips before making his way down south. His mouth watered in anticipation as he struggled to open Mitch’s jeans. Mitch watched, amused, as Frank grew frustrated at the obstacle in his way.  
“Ya’ need a hand?”  
“I’ve got it, asshole,” Frank growled. He was five seconds away from just tearing a hole in his jeans. After several moments of difficulty, Frank grabbed the waistband of his jeans and yanked them down. Mitch yelped in surprise as his jeans were pinned to his thighs. Another yank had them falling to the floor.  
“Aw, squeeze into your tightest pair just for me? I’m flattered,” Frank said cockily. Mitch huffed.  
“If I was planning on fucking you I would’ve worn a baggier pair of pants to save you the trouble.” Before Frank could respond, someone banged on the door.  
“Hurry up, I gotta piss!” The obnoxious voice of another drunken partygoer interrupted them, effectively ruining the mood. Annoyance welled up in Frank.  
“We’re fucking in here! Go piss out a window!” Mitch raised an eyebrow at Frank’s choice of words.Outside the door, they could hear the unknown individual huff angrily and storm off.  
Frank turned his attention back to the flagging erection in front of him and almost got smacked in the face with it. He blinked and looked back up at Mitch, who had a shit-eating grin on his face.  
“When did you take your boxers off? That eager to get your dick sucked?” Frank asked accusingly.  
“Nah, I just didn’t want to spend another ten minutes helping you-” Mitch’s breath hitched as freezing cold fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. It was Frank’s turn to grin smugly.  
“How about you stop talking shit and maybe I’ll get around to sucking you off.” Mitch’s jaw snapped shut and Frank hummed in delight. “Good boy.”  
Frank trailed his lips from tip to base and revelled in the shaky moan Mitch let out. He wrapped his lips around the head and suckled gently. He could feel Mitch tense beneath his hands. One of Mitch’s hands left the counter and wrapped itself in Frank’s ponytail. His tight grip on Frank’s hair made the other let out a moan of appreciation. The dull pain of Mitch tugging on his hair made his dick twitch.   
Mitch used his grip on Frank to guide him further down his shaft. Frank relaxed his jaw to allow the foreign object further into his mouth. Frank felt himself begin to gag as Mitch’s member pushed deeper toward his throat. He struggled to relax and tightened his grip on Mitch’s thigh. The pressure at the back of his head slackened, allowing Frank to pull back enough to breathe some much needed air. Mitch mumbled an apology, face red. Frank dismissed his apology and pulled him back into his mouth.   
Mitch threw his head back and let out a groan. He tugged lightly on Frank’s hair, causing the other to whine.The hand on Mitch’s thigh moved down to palm himself through his jeans. He bucked against his hand, whimpering in pleasure.  
Mitch slowly began rocking his hips into Frank’s mouth, the movement startling the other momentarily. Frank swirled his tongue around Mitch, prompting the other to groan throatily. Frank struggled to unbutton his own jeans, the pressure becoming painful. He made a pitiful noise in hopes to gain Mitch’s attention.  
Mitch gazed down at him through hooded eyes, a contemptuous smirk finding its way onto his lips.  
“What’s the matter? Can’t even unbutton your own jeans?” Mitch chuckled lowly. His laughter was cut off abruptly when he felt Frank’s teeth graze across the head of his dick. He pulled Frank off of him with a sharp tug on his hair. Frank let out a high pitched moan and glared at him. He was panting heavily as he watched Mitch kneel down in front of him. Mitch kissed him deeply, biting at his lips and chasing the taste of himself on Frank’s tongue. Frank clung to him desperately, climbing into his lap. He ground down onto Mitch, moaning piteously.  
Mitch struggled to get a hand in between them. He yanked at the button of Frank’s pants momentarily before shoving Frank onto his back. He pinned Frank’s hands above his head with one hand and shoved at his jeans with the other.  
“Be a good boy for me and hold still,” Mitch growled. Frank bit his lip and tried to hold himself in place. Mitch smiled at his compliance and made quick work of his pants. As he tossed them to the side, a small bottle fell out of the pocket. Mitch picked it up and studied it curiously, a mischievous grin curling his lips. Frank fidgetted anxiously, face red.  
“What’s this? Were you planning on getting laid tonight?” Mitch asked smugly. Frank looked away, embarrassed. Mitch leaned closer, bottle in hand. “Answer the question.”  
Frank nodded reluctantly, legs pressing tightly together. He glared at Mitch defiantly, shame pooling in his gut.   
“Do you normally go commando or was that just for tonight?” He teased, grinning toothily. Frank pouted and looked away again. Mitch was thoroughly enjoying Frank’s embarrassment, and by the looks of it, Frank was too. Mitch set the bottle aside and let his hand travel up Frank’s leg. He could feel the blonde’s leg tremble beneath his fingertips. The trembling increased the closer he got to his erection. Frank spread his thighs hesitantly and mumbled something under his breath.  
“What was that,” Mitch asked, leaning closer. His hand gripped Frank’s inner thigh, gently guiding his thighs further apart. Frank tucks his face into his shoulder, face completely red.  
“I’ve never done this before.” His words are barely audible, muffled as they are by his shoulder. Mitch paused, surprised. He loosened his grip on Frank, allowing his arms to slip free. Frank covered his face, curling up on his side. Mitch rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked away. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. It’s painfully quiet for a few moments, before Mitch quietly says,  
“I haven’t either.”  
Frank looked up at him through his fingers. Mitch looked back at him and they spend a few moments just staring at each other. Mitch let out an awkward chuckle, Frank following suit. Pretty soon they’re both laughing hysterically. There they are, two virgins laughing on the bathroom floor of some frat party, half naked, bottle of lube on the floor, they probably looked like a hot mess.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I have a condom in my pocket,” Mitch said, winking. Frank snorted and they fell into a new round of giggles.  
“I assume you were planning on getting laid tonight, too?” Frank giggled. Mitch nodded. They sat back, catching their breath. Frank hummed thoughtfully.  
“So….” he started. “Are we still doing this, or…”   
“I certainly would hope so,” Mitch replied. “I’m still excited.” Frank rolled his eyes playfully, and sat up.  
“Let’s continue where we left off then.” Frank leaned forward, grabbed the front of Mitch’s shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. It started out chaste, clumsy as they relearned each other. The passion built, and soon they were making out against the tile floor. Frank wrapped his arms around Mitch and held onto him, refusing to let him go. Due to this, Mitch leaned back to reach his jeans, laying down on his back with Frank on top of him. He found the condom hidden in his pocket and grabbed it, pulling it out to give to Frank.   
Frank let go of Mitch to take the condom with a grin. He set it down and picked up the bottle of lube.   
“Care to do the honors, Big Guy?” Frank asked, arching his back a bit to emphasize the honors. Mitch takes the bottle of lube so opens it, pouring some of the slick liquid onto his fingers. Frank laid on his chest to help him relax as Mitch rubbed his fingers against the other's tight hole, causing Frank to hiss quietly. As Mitch pressed his index finger into him, Frank let out a shaky groan, clutching Mitch’s shirt. The first finger seemed like it was always the toughest for him. Mitch set the lube down and set his now free hand on the other’s hip.   
“Doing alright?” he asked, receiving a nod from Frank.  
“Please, just hurry. I’ll be fine, I promise.” Frank whined, pushing back against the finger. Mitch slipped in his second finger and shuddered slightly as the other let out a louder moan. His fingers moved in and out at a slow pace. It wasn’t long before Frank was telling Mitch to just put it in already.  
His fingers slipped out and he leaned over to wipe them on his jeans. Frank sat up shakily to rip the condom packet open with his teeth before sliding the rubber on Mitch’s shaft. Mitch shuddered as he felt Franks cold hands wrap around his dick again. Frank smirked in response, getting into a comfortable position on top of Mitch.   
“You ready?” Mitch asked, hands resting on Franks hips.  
Frank nodded and pressed Mitch’s cock against his hole, slowly sliding himself onto it with a cry. Mitch groaned audibly when his felt his groin become engulfed in heat, bucking his hips just a bit. Frank whines and shakes his head, squeezing Mitch’s legs. Mitch stopped his hips and squeezed the others hips in response.   
A few moments went by before Frank slowly raised his hips and moved them back, building up a steady rhythm in no time. His moans were growing in volume as he moved, not being able to control his volume much at all.  
Mitch sat up and moved on hand from his hip to grab onto Frank’s ponytail, yanking on it. Frank’s head flew back and he let out a sharp yelp of pleasure.. It was all messed up from earlier, but they could take care of it later. Right now, there were more important things to worry about, like the twink currently riding Mitch’s dick like no tomorrow. Grunts and moans were starting to find their way out of Mitch’s more frequently as Frank picked up the pace. He was practically screaming now. Any louder and the entire Frat House would hear him over the music.   
A bit of pressure was building in Mitch’s stomach. He was getting real close, real fast. He couldn’t think of a way to tell Frank, but by the looks of it, Frank was nearing his end too. Mitch started bucking his hips up again, causing Frank to fall forward and bite at Mitch’s neck. Mitch took this opportunity to get a better grip on Frank’s hip and pound the living hell out of his hole. Frank tensed as he came all over their chests, crying out Mitch’s name in response. Mitch followed suit and came heavily into the condom, groaning Frank’s name as he calmed down from his high.  
The two of them laid back on the tile floor, catching their breathes. Mitch pulled the condom off and tied it off, tossing it in the nearby wastebin. Frank looked like he was 5 seconds away from falling asleep on Mitch’s chest. It was understandable, considering the circumstances He was sure a small nap wouldn’t hurt, then once they get up, they can take a nice shower and clean up. Otherwise, Mitch was gonna follow Frank’s example.


End file.
